The Art of Moving On
by love4music55
Summary: Some say it's hard to know when to turn to the next page in life, but sometimes it's actually the act of turning the page that is most difficult. Logan seems to know best about that. LoganXOC
1. Prologue: The Art of Moving On

_The Art of Moving On_

_So! Hello everyone! I'm still alive, surprisingly. It's probably been about, like, 2 years since I've last been on, maybe even longer. In that time span I think I've grown as a writer and I think I've grown as a person too! I wish I could have posted something up faster but I was busy and I was trying to come up with a good new story!_

_For starters, this will be a Logan/OC story! My heart was still stuck with Growing Pains and the ideas I had for spin-offs, so I decided to stick with my gut and try it out. I've just gotten into a BTR kick and have been listening to their music over and over again (because they're just that great) and that has also given me the inspiration to write for this! This story is taking place RIGHT AFTER Growing Pains. It's been a long while since I've written so hopefully this isn't too shabby. I'm sorry if it is, please just work with me! I'll try and get it in better shape if it is bad _XD

_Please, let me know what you think! Criticism is always welcome (just try and not crush me and my feelings lol). I worked hard on this so I'm hoping it shows!_

_Wish me luck, and I really, really hope you guys like this!_

_And yes, I will be making stories about James and Carlos in this "universe" of the story. They'll get their own spin-offs eventually!_

_And of course..._

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the lyrics and the TV series, Big Time Rush_

* * *

><p>"<em>I gave everything I got not to lose you." <em>

The tour had been three months long, and in those three months, Logan Mitchell hadn't expected much to change, but somehow—everything was different.

The young singer sat across from the one person he thought he knew so well, and it was in that moment he had realized just how little he knew of the young woman. He had spent almost three years with the aspiring actress, and he had believed he had known her the best—he had almost taken pride in the fact that he had gotten to weave through the mind that was Camille.

But he was wrong. So utterly and completely _wrong_.

Camille stared at Logan as the pair sat in the small restaurant, their table by the window being the only table being used; it was a rather cozy and hole-in-the-wall type of joint. The band member of Big Time Rush had just assumed that when the method actress had given up her spot in dinner with Jayne to have dinner with him it had been out of care. He had assumed that she had wanted to spend time with him and had wanted to catch up.

He thought she had wanted to be with him.

"Logan? Please say something." He didn't have anything to say. What could he say?

The pair had arrived at the small eatery and was immediately seated by the hostess. They sat and talked, Camille asking about the tour and wanting to know how their performances had gone. Logan was happy to tell the tale of the three month journey; it had been everything to him and more. It wasn't until after their food had arrived that the actress had slowly set her fork down and gave the singer a solemn sort of stare.

"Logie?" Camille said gently, catching the singer's attention.

"What's wrong?" he asked curiously, the brunette frowning at him, losing her appetite completely.

"There's…There's something I need to tell you." Grimacing, Logan nodding; he had a feeling he wasn't going to like what he was about to hear.

"…I'm seeing someone." And that was where Logan seemed to disconnect from the world.

_She's seeing someone? For how long? Who? Where did she meet him? Why?_

"Logan? Please say something."

"Wh—What's his name?" Logan managed to choke out, Camille trying to stay composed; she hated seeing her closest friend in such pain.

"His name is Jordan."

"Jordan," the future doctor repeated to himself, not meeting the actress' gaze. "And where did you meet him?"

"He moved into the Palm Woods a few weeks after you guys left for your tour."

"A _few weeks_?" She had moved on quickly.

Logan stared down at his food for a moment as he let everything carefully settle. Still, his stomach was upset and he was no longer hungry; no matter how long he took to try and understand the situation, he would never be "settled" with anything.

"…I'm sorry, Logan."

"…Can you just tell me this?" the singer began. "Was there a chance for us?" After all, he had put everything into their relationship, even when it was over. He would have moved mountains and parted the sea if he could have.

Camille's gaze softened as she smiled. Not saying anything, she stood to her feet and made her way to her companion. Leaning forward, the actress closed her eyes and gently placed her lips on Logan's forehead, the singer frowning at the feeling. As she pulled away, Camille sighed, placing her hand on Logan's.

"There always will be," she whispered before grabbing her purse and making her way to the exit.

Logan sat, still in shock. He blinked as he tried to process everything that had just happened. His lips shifted into a frown as he closed his eyes and sighed. He leaned back in his seat as he opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling, unsure of what to do next. He was numb and cold. He wasn't positive on how he was feeling—it was hard for him to tell.

After sitting and gathering his composure, the singer paid the check and left a tip, grumbling to himself about a wasted dinner. As he walked out of the small café, he quickly came to an abrupt halt, a couple walking down the sidewalk with their hands intertwined. He tried not to frown at the way their eyes gleamed and the way they seemed to be lost in each other's gaze; that was how all relationships were in the beginning.

Excusing himself to the couple, he forced a smile across his lips, his gaze catching on with the young girl's stare. Her gaze was soft as her amethyst eyes bore into his for just a split second before she turned back to her boyfriend. "Yeah, I move into the Palm Woods in a month or so."

Logan blinked as he turned and looked back at the couple, the pair walking in the opposite direction of him. He watched with slight curiosity as the two disappeared around the corner, leaving the brunet to himself.

_I'm pretty sure she said Palm Woods,_ Logan said to himself before he shrugged it off, turning and making his way back to said hotel. Sighing, the lone young man shook his head before he looked up at the blue sky.

"Guess it's time to move on." But it was always easier said than done.


	2. Feel Again

_Hello there everyone! So, this is a much faster update than usual, but I've been in a writing spree so I'm taking advantage of it. After this, I'll be updating Fridays/Saturdays regularly (hopefully). _

_I'd like to take a second to thank those who have taken the time to read and review. I appreciate the support and I hope that you guys continue to enjoy reading this! I'll keep working hard so I hope that it shows in my writing. It's been awhile, so like I said before, just bear with me. I'll do my best! Let me know if you have anything to say, it's been awhile for me so I may be rusty. Thanks again for the support and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own any thing related to Big Time Rush_

* * *

><p>"<em>I was a lonely soul but that's the old me."<em>

There was a hotel in L.A. called Palm Woods, and in that hotel was a room. It wasn't just any room, but a special room. The room was notorious for being a little haunted. Room 5T hadn't been rented out since—well—no one was entirely sure how long it had been since someone had actually lived in the room. It wasn't until a young, aspiring actress called the front desk one lovely morning asking for any available places to live. Lucky for her, there was one room open.

And it was 5T.

"So this is it!"

An 18-year-old stood in front of the luxurious hotel with her suitcase and luggage in hand. She smiled widely to herself as she took a deep breath, the warm summer breeze sparking her nerves and bringing her soul to life. Her light copper brown hair was tossed up into a messy bun, though she didn't mind it at all; she had no time to worry about how she looked when she had a bunch of grunt work to do.

"Audrey!" Said young woman blinked as she tore her gaze from her new home, looking over her shoulder to see her younger sister glaring at her.

"Instead of standing there like an idiot, will you please help me with some of this stuff?"

"Can't a girl have a little time to admire a beauty when she sees it?" Audrey asked with an exasperated sigh. Her young sibling rolled her eyes as she continued past the ambitious actress, the box of stuff she was carrying hindering her from berating her sister even more.

"Your sister's right, you know."

"Of course you think that, Dad. She's your favorite." Audrey smirked up at her father as the dirty blond chuckled at his first daughter.

"You know parents don't have favorites."

"Except not."

Grabbing her things, Audrey made her way inside the hotel, and with her first few steps inside she was captivated.

The 18-year-old had never seen so many spritely people in her life, especially people her age. Where she had come from, her high school had been small and her fellow students and friends were all familiar with each other and rather modest and reserved. Here, it seemed there were so many different types of people. They were younger, older, quiet, loud—she was thrilled to see so many different faces.

"Audrey, you ready to check-in?"

"Coming!"

Quickly approaching the front desk, the lean girl stood beside her father, her amethyst eyes flickering towards the rather pleasantly plump man standing behind the desk. She tried not to chuckle at his fake and forced smile; he didn't seem like the type that enjoyed the presence of others, let alone teenagers.

"Welcome to the Palm Woods."

"Hi. My name is Don Wheeler. We are supposed to move in today."

"That's right! Room 5T." The copper brunette didn't miss the gleam in the receptionist's eyes.

Reaching under the desk, the hotel manager grabbed the room key, handing three copies to the father of two. He smiled gratefully before the two continued with their business, Audrey's father taking the pen from the manager and signing a few lines on the contract that was presented to him. The young woman herself glanced around the lobby, her eyes falling upon the pool that was just outside the sliding glass doors. A wide smile appeared across her lips before she blinked, the sound of a cell phone ringing catching her attention.

"Crap!"

"Why wouldn't you put your phone on silent?"

"I thought I did!"

"Will you guys be quiet!"

Big Time Rush had been given a bit of off time to relax and regroup since their tour had ended. The four singers had been relieved when Gustavo had given them the good news; a break was well overdue. During that month, each of the boys had made sure to spend quality time together but to also squeeze in time to do the things they couldn't do while practicing, touring and performing at shows.

Carlos finally had time to make up a few assignments that he had missed before leaving for BTR's tour—much to his dismay. Then there was James, who spent his free time with Katie, who was working as his marketing manager in order to try and get a few more gigs as a model rather than a singer; now that he was a bit more known, it would be easier for James to get modeling jobs and easier for Katie to make a bit of extra cash. The leader of the band spent more time with his other half when she wasn't working and practicing routines of her own. Though they were finally together, things between Kendall and Jayne were still a little fresh, and they still had much to work on as a couple.

And as for Logan? Well, he was getting along.

The genius of the band spent a lot of his time with his friends, but in the spaces of time where everyone was off doing their own thing, the brunet was left to his own devices. Before the tour had begun, Logan spent much of his free time hanging out with the method actress. They spent time doing many random things, but it was time well spent—at least, it had been for Logan. Now that Camille spent her time with her boyfriend, Logan wasn't sure what to do with himself. He hadn't been expecting things between them to end the way they had. Actually, in all honesty, the tenor hadn't been expecting things to end between them at all.

Logan and Camille had had an instant connection since the beginning. He wasn't sure what or why that was, but there was no denying how he felt about and around the method actress. She had been his first everything: first date, first (real) kiss, first serious girlfriend, first ex-girlfriend; the list was endless. In the end, he figured that somehow they would end up together and they would be happy, and now that the singer thought about his ignorance and how foolish he was, it almost embarrassed him—how cliché and love-struck he sounded. Still, he couldn't help the way he felt. But there was no point in lingering anymore. He had lingered for far too long, and it was about time that the young man looked forward rather than back. So, that morning, Logan got up, and instead of moping in bed he got dressed, ate breakfast and decided to enjoy a book outside by the pool.

And that was where he saw Audrey.

Logan spent most of the morning and much of the afternoon sitting on the pool chair and reading his favorite book. He ignored the people around him, except for when a few friends greeted him with welcoming smiles and waves. His gaze stayed glued to his pages because as much as the 18-year-old wanted to believe he was truly happy for Camille and her new beau, if he were to see her he knew he would crumble into the mess she always made him into. So it was best for him to just stay low and under the radar for a bit.

While his brown eyes ran through each word of the page he had been on, the tenor never took notice to the familiar, heavy footsteps that made their way towards him. It wasn't until a set of keys on a key loop had been tossed his way, landing right in his lap. He jumped at the collision before looking up, meeting a pair of green eyes.

"What's up, Logie."

"Hey, Kendall." Logan smiled at his best friend as the dirty blond took a seat beside him, locking his hands behind his head and relaxing in the lawn chair.

"Where's Jayne?"

"I just dropped her off at the studio," the leader of BTR explained as he glanced at his friend.

"I see you're having a thrilling time out here," he said playfully, Logan rolling his eyes before chuckling.

"I don't always have to get myself in trouble in order to have a good time," the more reasonable member of the group pointed out, Kendall shrugging with a mischievous smirk.

"I think you like getting into a little trouble more than you think." Scoffing, Logan looked back down to his book, feeling a bit more like himself with his best friend beside him; he wasn't sure how to feel these days.

Kendall stared at his friend with a soft gaze as sympathetic gleam appeared in his eyes. He sat up as he placed his feet on the ground, elbows on his knees. "Hey," he called out, catching his studious friend's attention. He hesitated for a moment as Logan stared up at him with the same look in his eyes when they had first met; anxious and lonely. "How've you been?"

Logan blinked as he stared at Kendall with confusion. It took a few seconds before realization came over the genius, his gaze softening and falling to the ground. He closed his book for that moment, meeting his friends gaze with hesitant eyes. "I don't really know."

"Have you talked to Camille since…?"

"Not exactly." Logan didn't have enough courage to face her. "I don't think I'm really ready to meet her." Kendall understood, because he knew that if he were ever given the choice to see Jo again—well, it would be strange to say the least.

"Do you think it's ridiculous how crushed I feel?" Logan asked with a frown, his best friend smiling and shaking his head. He placed a reassuring hand on the brunet's shoulder before giving it a firm squeeze.

"Since the first day I met you, you've always been the calculated and thoughtful guy. And Camille was the first girl you didn't have to think about. You felt it," he said as Logan nodded his head. "It sucks—feeling the way you do. I've been there before, you know that. And it's shitty. So don't feel bad about it. Eventually, you'll get over it," Kendall assured with a smile, making Logan feel a tiny bit better about himself.

Before the two could discuss more about the former couple, James suddenly appeared from apparently nowhere, causing both of them to jump as he sniffed the air. Kendall and Logan looked up as they watched the "face" of the band glance around with narrowed eyes. He sniffed the air once, twice before looking towards the hotel lobby. "I smell hot girl."

Rolling their eyes, Kendall and Logan stood to their feet, the alone time for each band member now officially over.

"What are you talking about?" Kendall inquired as James stared at the lobby.

"There's a new girl."

"How do you know that?" Logan asked incredulously as James shook his head.

"Oh, _I know_," he muttered before he quickly made his way sneakily towards the lobby. The two friends he had left behind glanced at each other before shaking their heads and following after the female-crazed singer. They quickly huddled behind a bush like James did, making sure to stay hidden from those passing by. Three pairs of eyes flickered to the front desk as the singers watched an older man and a girl no older than them talking to Bitters.

"Huh, he was right," Kendall said with a surprised laugh. James smirked proudly as he nodded.

"Of course I was."

"I still don't know how you knew that," Logan added before the three turned their full attention to the newest habitant of the Palm Woods.

"C'mon! Let's get a closer look!" James whispered before he rolled into the lobby, taking cover behind the couch. Logan and Kendall followed suit, the three peeking over the back of the couch. They watched intently before the young girl glanced around, revealing her face to the three.

She was pretty, to say the least. She had brown—almost red hair and from the jersey she had been wearing, it looked like she was either a former soccer player or a fan of the sport. She had a toned body that was accentuated by the fitted jeans she was wearing, which seemed to catch James' eyes the most; he always did have a weakness for "hot girls". Kendall was a bit more oblivious to her appeal and more intrigued by the sneakers she was wearing.

"Dude! My hot-o-meter never fails!" James quietly exclaimed as the dirty blond beside him rolled his eyes. He looked over at Logan as he began to conjure up a joke about their friend, but as he glanced over he stopped, noticing the look on his friends face.

Logan stared at the stranger for a moment as he thought deeply to himself for a moment. He pursed his lips as he stared rather intently at the young woman. _Where have I seen her before?_

Suddenly, the ring-tone to Kendall's cell phone began to go off, catching the three of guard. They quickly ducked behind the couch in hopes to avoid getting caught by the stranger they were spying on.

"Crap!"

"Why wouldn't you put your phone on silent?"

"I thought I did!"

"Will you guys be quiet!" Logan shot a frustrated glare at his friends as he shook his head, quickly looking over the couch to get a prognosis of the situation.

Audrey blinked as she tried to get a peek around the couch; she had been sure she had seen people hiding behind it. Before she could investigate further in the silly situation, the actress was asked for her attention by her father. "We should run your bags upstairs and then move everything else in."

"Uh—yeah! That's fine! Just give me one second!" Watching as her father disappeared outside, Audrey took that moment to quickly walk over to the couch. She narrowed her eyes as he quickly looked over it. Disappointment met her as she found the space behind the furniture completely empty.

"Weird," she mumbled. "I could have sworn I saw something."

"Audrey!"

"Coming!" Turning and running out, the actress never noticed the three heads pop out from around the corner of the lobby, watching her with relief in their eyes.

Logan and James shot Kendall a bite-less glare as the dirty blond smiled sheepishly, quickly pressing his phone to his ear. "Jayne, let me call you back."

James shook his head as the three straightened up, stepping out from their hiding spot. "Could you be any more anti-clutch?"

"I think we've all learned a valuable lesson here," Kendall said as he chuckled weakly, Logan shaking his head at the two of them.

"Yeah, I need to get new friends," the genius snapped as he rolled his eyes, walking away from the pair.

"Logie!" Kendall called out playfully as he laughed, James punching the dirty blond in the shoulder. The future doctor glanced back at his friends as he smiled and chuckled, but as he looked back and continued to make his way out of the hotel, he didn't notice the stranger heading towards him. He only managed to stop himself from falling when he bumped into the person in front of him.

"Whoa!" The genius acted quickly, catching his balance and placing his hands on the stranger's nimble shoulders. He blinked before looking down, his eyes wide from utter horror. He gaped as he stared down at the young woman he had been spying on just a few minutes before. She blinked a few times in order to gather her bearings before she looked up and met the singer's gaze.

"Sorry about that," the young woman said, ripping Logan out from his daze. The singer cleared his throat as he let go of the red-head, the person before him straightening herself out and smiling up at him. "I should have probably watched where I was going."

"No, no. I wasn't paying much attention to where I was going either," Logan added with a nervous smile. He tried not to frown at the way his companion stared at him in an almost scrutinizing manner; had she figured out he had been watching her?

"…Do I know you from somewhere?" she asked suddenly, catching the tenor off guard. He blinked before he innocently shook his head.

"I don't think we've ever met." How could he possibly forget a face like hers?

Frowning, the young lady was obviously unhappy with the response, adjusting the box in her arms and staring intently at the singer's face. "No, I'm positive I've seen you from somewhere."

"Uh…I'm in a band?" he pointed out, though it didn't seem to matter.

"No, that's not it…although, now that you mention it, I think I know what band you're talking about!" she replied back with a wide smile. "Big Time Crush?"

"Big Time _Rush_," Logan corrected, causing the perky girl to smile sheepishly at him.

Before she could say anything else, their eyes widened as the box almost slipped from the lean teen's arms. "Here," Logan said as he quickly took the box from the girl. "Let me help you with that!"

"Thanks—what's your name?"

"Logan. Logan Mitchell," BTR's band member introduced.

"It's nice to bump into you, Logan. My name's Audrey Wheeler," the red-head introduced with a friendly smile. She held her hand out to her newest acquaintance, Logan shifting so the box was held in one arm—the other held out to grab Audrey's.

Shaking Audrey's hand caused something to come to life inside of Logan. He tried not to pay too much mind to it, but it was the way his hand seemed to tingle and the smile upon the girl's face that seemed to shake his core. There was something different about her that caught his attention. Her hand seemed to fit so perfectly in his hand—it was like their hands were meant to hold the other.

Not wanting to drift further into his thoughts, the singer quickly pulled his hand away, smiling at the young girl. "Where to?"

* * *

><p>"You live in <em>5T<em>?" Logan stared with complete awe and fear as the two stood in front of the apartment door. Audrey raised a brow as she blinked, nodding her head hesitantly.

"Ye—Yeah, is that a bad thing?"

"Well, it depends on how you feel about _ghosts_."

"Gh—" Before the copper brunette could question the young man, the door to the new Wheeler home swung swiftly open, catching both teenagers off guard.

"Audrey, what—" Said girl's younger sister stopped as her gaze fell upon her older sister's companion. She blinked as Logan stared back at her with a bit of his own shock. A smirk came across the younger Wheeler before Audrey spoke up, introducing her newest friend to her sibling.

"Logan. This is my little sister, Chloe. Chloe, this is Logan Mitchell from Big Time Rush!"

Extending her hand out to the singer, Chloe continued to smirk, her gaze flickering to her sister and then back to the brunet. "Nice to meet you."

"Um, you too," Logan said cautiously as he shook her head. He tried not to pay too much attention to the strange stare he was getting from Chloe, though it was hard; she had a very peculiar expression on her face as she looked at him.

"Anyways, instead of dicking around you should be helping me and Dad."

"Sorry, she sort of has a potty mouth," Audrey said with a chuckle, Chloe rolling her eyes and making her way around the pair.

"Hurry up!" the younger girl called, Logan blinking at her before chuckling.

"She's pretty…"

"Bitchy?" Audrey smirked a little as she winked, walking into 5T—never noticing the way Logan glanced around the room with an uncomfortable glance around. He carefully stepped into the room before he looked around, making sure no other worldly beings were attached to him; as if he could actually tell if something were.

"I was going to say lively," Logan said as he gained his composure and looked to the new Palm Woods resident. His companion shrugged as she motioned for Logan to set the box he had been carrying down on the kitchen counter to his right.

"I don't know how she thinks she's going to get any fans as a singer if she's always so annoying." Logan made sure to jot down that little detail in his head.

"Well, I guess I should get to helping out with moving stuff," Audrey said with a big breath. She sighed, looking over at Logan as he smiled back at her. "Thanks again for helping me."

"No problem. It's the least I could do," the singer said as he watched the young woman approach him and hold her hand back out to him. He glanced down at it before his gaze softened. Taking her hand in his, he shook it once more, a strange sort of jolt coursing through his veins.

"I hope to see you around!"

"I just live on the second floor with my friends," he pointed out. "I'm sure we'll see each other again."

"Good," Audrey said with a spritely kind of tone in her voice. "I'll be seeing you then." Logan couldn't help but stare into her amethyst eyes; where had he seen them?

"See you, Logan." And with that, Audrey had left, leaving the singer to himself. He stood in the empty apartment for a moment, letting the last few minutes run through his head. He glanced down at his hand and opened and closed his fist, not noticing the tiny smile across his thin lips; it had been the first time in a long time since anyone other than Camille had been on his mind.

A set of chills ran down the tenor's back as he looked up, realizing he had been left alone in the haunted apartment room. He squealed at the feeling of someone grabbing his shoulder and quickly ran out of the room, not looking back.

* * *

><p>"Oh, come on!" Opening up the door to apartment 2J, Logan was immediately greeted by the sound of James and Carlos shouting at each other, their eyes glued to the flat screen and their hands stuck to X-box controllers. He shook his head with a smile before he shut the door behind him, glancing to the table to see Kendall working on an assignment. Raising a confused brow, the genius approached his roommate, taking a seat across from the dirty blond.<p>

"I thought you finished your homework this morning?"

"I lost a bet with Jayne. I'm doing her homework," Kendall grumbled as he shook his head. Logan laughed at that, catching his friend's attention. He stopped for a moment, noticing the way his best friend was looking at him.

"Uh, dude? What are you staring at?"

"Where have you been?" Kendall asked curiously as he placed an innocent smile on his face. Logan blinked before he shrugged.

"I actually met the new girl—"

"What?!" Logan and Kendall jumped as James suddenly appeared in the chair next to Logan; how did he keep doing that?

"What new girl are you guys talking about?" Carlos inquired as he took the seat opposite of James.

"She just moved in today," Logan explained. "She's living in 5T…"

"_5T_?" The three boys gapped as the genius nodded his head.

"I give her a week," Carlos said as Kendall shook his head.

"Not even that."

"Back to the important part!" James interrupted. "Was she hot?"

Rolling his eyes, Logan sighed as he shook his head. "Is that all you ever think about?"

"Cuda Hair Product?"

"Was she?" Carlos asked with a wide grin. Logan glanced at the three boys for a moment before he cleared his throat and shrugged, avoiding their knowing gazes. James smirked to himself as he turned and stared off into the distance.

"She will be mine!"

"That's what you say about _every girl_," Kendall pointed out, his friend far too absorbed in himself to notice what the leader of the band was saying. His gaze then landed on Logan, his eyes softening as he watched the brunet open and close his hand once more with a gentle smile on his face.

Now _that _was the Logan he had been missing.

Looking over their shoulders, the four boys watched as the door to their home swung open, Jennifer and Katie walking in with bags of groceries. "Would you boys mind giving us a hand?"

"Sure thing, Mom!" The four stood to their feet, and as they made their way to the Knights, Logan took one last look at his hand before smiling widely; he hadn't felt so much like himself in a very long time.

And that was the first step forward for him.


End file.
